


2 nuggets 1 happy meal

by cumzone



Category: KFC - Fandom, mcdonalds - Fandom
Genre: Gen, cumcucmcucm, mayo cum, mmm, nugget sex, nugget teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumzone/pseuds/cumzone
Summary: things get a little steamy in mcdonalds
Relationships: Mcdonalds nugget/kfc nugget
Kudos: 3





	2 nuggets 1 happy meal

maccies nug felt kfc's hot body pressed against his own. the rough texture of the others skin collided with his own as they grinded against each other. kfc nug's breath was hot on his body. suddenly, mcdonalds nug was flipped over in one swift movement. he let out a surprised yelp as he felt the other nuggets hard member press against his behind. "you want it baby... you want my fat chicken cock? huh?" kfc asked teasingly, however mcdonalds nug didnt reply. "my dear maccies, that wasnt rhetorical. say it, now."

with a whimper the mcdonalds nugget complied, "y-yes daddy i... i want ur cock.. inside..." his voice grew smaller as each word was said, his face flushed due to the humiliation and shame. "good boy~" the other nugget purred as he pulled down his lovers pants, exposing his hungry puckered hole. the feeling of cold air against his cock sent shivers down his spine. 

e.kfc nugget pressed one nub against mcdonald nuggets exposed hole. he plunged it in, not waiting to see f the other was ready. "A-AH~~~" the nugget moaned abruptly, the feeling of his hole being stretched drove him wild. eventually, another digit was added. kfc nugget began to use a scissoring motion, slowly going deeper and deeper until eventually he foun what he was looking for: mcdonald nugget's prostate. when he found it, mcdonalds nug's whole nugget body tensed and shook. his chicken meat heated as he let out a guttural moan. "heh.... found it" the dominant nug said.

now, it was time for the main feast. kfc nugget unzipped his pants, letting out his girthy member. "now... this will only hurt for a litle bit.." he said with a soft tone for once, before plunging his cock into the tight ass of mcdonalds nugget. their groans and moans meshed together as the room was filled with sounds of pleasure and skin against skin. kfc nugget's tip was constantly brushing against mcdonlalds prostate, driving him mad. "p-please.. pleasee go harder!!" maccies nug begged, and the other complied. he pounded into the other nugget.

with a sharp abrupt moan. they came. mcdonalds nugget was the first to cum, his mayo sauce spurting from his member. kfc nugget followed shortly after, shooting his load into the ass of the other nugget. he pulled out, watching the mayo sauce drip out of the others twitching hole. what a sight. they both let out harsh breaths, both greasy and out of breath. 

"well.. that was something" mcdonalds nugget said. "yeah, whatever. now get cleaned up we got a mouth to enter." kfc said. kfc nugget really was in control, always.


End file.
